


Blood and blossoms

by SabrinaBlau



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, The Brides of Dracula (1960)
Genre: Count Dracula - Freeform, Gen, is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaBlau/pseuds/SabrinaBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can´t wait for the spring," Baroness murmured. She took the perfume bottle from the vanity and spurted the fragrant moist  to her wrist.  Roses. Her son could not stand the scent nor flowers of that plant anymore.<br/>English is not my first language. Unbetaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and blossoms

Chateau Meinster, Transylvania, 1888

Baroness Meinster rose from her bed. Although Greta had put some logs and paper to the blue oven, the floor was still icy. Quickly she stepped to the ornate red carpet and took her black and purple robe.  Greta, his son´s old nurse, was one of the few servant left.  After Dracula had bitten the young Baron and given him the immortality he searched,  most of the other servants had escaped, including Katrinka. 

 Katrinka Violeta, Pure Violet. She had chestnut red hair and unusually beautiful eyes, color of emerald or amber, depending on dress or light; her face was open and friendly and happy. She was an unmarried mother, pure and good woman who had slow-witted daughter. Baroness Meinster had kept her, because the old woman was many things but not a hypocrite. Katrinka was honest, hard-working woman, it was not her fault that the man she loved did not love her.

Now she was gone, just like everyone else. 

 "I can´t wait for the spring," Baroness murmured. She took the perfume bottle from the vanity and spurted the fragrant moist  to her wrist.  Roses. Her son could not stand the scent nor flowers of that plant anymore.

Greta moved behind the door and opened it, carrying the coffee tray in. 

"Have you seen my son this morning?" Baroness asked.'

"He was already sleeping, _doamnă_ ," Greta said and poured coffee to the ornate cup.

"Thank you, Greta," Baroness said and sat at the table. "I think I must go out tonight."

"Yes,  _doamnă_."

_To search blood for my vampire son.._

"Tell it also  to Latour. I will need him."

##  _...locked in his room..._

_**"**_ Yes _ **,** doamnă."_

_...chained with the silver chain._

"I am too old to run in the forests after the peasant girls."

 


End file.
